


Fine With Me

by Golden_H



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buon Compleanno Sam Wilson, Gen, Questa è la versione in italiano, Sam Wilson Birthday Bang, finalmente, ♥
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_H/pseuds/Golden_H
Summary: Diamo un'occhiata ad alcuni degli eventi più importanti che hanno preso luogo durante "Captain America: The Winter Soldier". Certi ci sono stati mostrati nel film, altri solo suggeriti. Tutti visti dal punto di vista di Sam, che non è sicuro come sia finito impelagato in questa faccenda.





	1. La Corsa

**Author's Note:**

> FINALMENTE pubblico anche la versione in italiano. \°A°/ Era lì bella che pronta ma in questi giorni non ho avuto tempo e testa di postarla qui. Devo dire che sono molto più contenta e appagata di questa versione, probabilmete perchè è nella mia madrelingua, chissà xD. Ma insomma, dopo tanto, taaaanto tempo sono completamente e pienamente soddisfatta di un mio scritto ed è seriamente un miracolo.  
> Ringrazio ancora di cuore la mia artista Emma per la [sua opera](http://golden-hibiscus.tumblr.com/post/165673026418/ao3-link-fine-with-me-artwork-by) ispirata dalla storia che ho scritto, e per avermi accompagnato in questa piacevolissima avventura! Grazie tesoro!! ♥♥♥  
> L'iniziativa a cui partecipa è la [Sam Wilson Birthday Bang](https://samwilsonbirthdaybang.tumblr.com/) , di cui ringrazio le moderatrici per l'ottimo lavoro di organizzazione e per la loro infinita disponibilità! Siete state fantastiche! ~♥  
> Ringrazio anche tutti coloro che non mi hanno calciorotata per la versione inglese, ~~che mi fa pena~~ di cui non sono del tutto convinta.  
>  Ed infine, buona lettura! Spero che vi piaccia quanto è piaciuto scriverla a me. ❤️  
> E ovviamente: Buon Compleanno Sam!!

Il cielo era ancora scuro quando Sam Wilson uscì di casa per andare a correre. L’aria fresca gli pungeva i polpacci scoperti, risvegliandolo completamente. Iniziò la sua corsa dal suo solito posto, come tutte le altre mattine, ma in questa in particolare sarebbe successo qualcosa di inaspettato. Un incontro, di quelli che ti cambiano la vita.  
Stava correndo lungo il Tidal Basin quando gli si accostò, sbucando fuori dal nulla, un altro corridore. “A sinistra.” gli segnalò prima di superarlo con una falcata e seminarlo velocemente. Troppo velocemente. A Sam sembrava di aver visto dei capelli chiari, e muscoli oltremisura, quindi pensò a ragione di aver appena incontrato Captain America, che sapeva essersi trasferito a Washington poco dopo gli avvenimenti di New York. “Non ci credo…” disse tra sé, compiaciuto e meravigliato. Stava correndo nello stesso posto dove era appena passata una vera leggenda vivente. Il suo compiacimento cessò presto quando, davanti al Jefferson Memorial, sentì di nuovo alle sue spalle rapidi passi che si avvicinavano simili a tamburi di guerra, e gli venne rivolto un altro “A sinistra.” asciutto mentre veniva oltrepassato senza pietà da un fulmine biondo alto quasi due metri. Ah ah, ok, si diverte a prendere in giro noi comuni mortali perché siamo lenti, va bene. La risposta sarcastica che gli rivolse fu quasi involontaria. Davvero, doveva darsi una calmata. Infondo aveva più di 90 anni, dannazione. Quando raggiunse il Lincoln Memorial non gli sembrò vero di sentire di nuovo i passi concitati del Capitano Rogers che inesorabilmente lo raggiunsero nuovamente. Si guardò dietro le spalle e disse “Non dirlo, non ci provare!” “A sinistra.” gli rispose l’altro imperturbabile, superandolo. “Argh, basta!” urlò esasperato Sam, slanciandosi al suo inseguimento, ma non fece in tempo a girare l’angolo della Reflecting Pool che Steve Rogers era già a metà della stessa. Senza speranza, Sam si fermò per riprendere fiato, mentre l’altro spariva dalla sua vista. Gli sembrò di vedere una nuvoletta di polvere e capì cosa provava quotidianamente Willy il Coyote.  
Finì la sua corsa di malavoglia, e si accasciò stremato ai piedi di un albero nel parco di fronte al Campidoglio. Ok, doveva ammetterlo, il ragazzo viveva fedele alla leggenda che rappresentava. Un po’ di umiltà non sarebbe guastata però. Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto cosa aveva fatto oggi, avrebbe potuto rispondere che era stato superato tre volte nel giro di mezz’ora da Captain America durante la sua corsa mattutina. Esilarante. Qualcuno alla sua sinistra gli si avvicinò chiedendogli se serviva un dottore. Lui rise, ansimando, ed iniziò la conversazione con il suo futuro compagno ed amico Steve Rogers.


	2. La Colazione

Si erano presentati sporchi di fuliggine e malridotti, con delle facce stanche e, se non esagerava, anche spaventate. Il che era davvero tanto dire, dato che si stava parlando della Vedova Nera e Captain America. Avevano detto che gli serviva un posto per nascondersi, e che tutti quelli che conoscevano li volevano morti. E loro, in questa situazione delicata, avevano scelto proprio di fidarsi di lui. Lui, che li conosceva appena, con cui avevano parlato si e no 2 volte. La cosa lo faceva sentire orgoglioso, ma questa euforia veniva totalmente annullata da, appunto, le loro condizioni. Doveva essere davvero grave se due tipi così avevano perso la facciata da duri ed erano in fuga. Pensava a queste cose e ad una possibile spiegazione, mentre strapazzava le uova e controllava che il bacon non si bruciasse. Rimase per un po’ assorto nei suoi pensieri, continuando ad armeggiare in cucina e sentendo i movimenti dei suoi due ospiti nel bagno. Mentre metteva il pane a tostare il fantasma di un’idea gli fece il solletico in un recesso della sua mente, un’ispirazione forse, che prese forma man mano che i due Avengers discutevano sul da farsi, e si concretizzò in una scintilla di decisione ed un fascicolo nelle mani di Steve Rogers.


	3. Il Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il capitolo che ha inspirato l'opera della mia artista Emma! :D

“Posso essere onesto?”  
Natasha e Steve si voltarono verso di lui, senza rispondergli, aspettando che lui parlasse.  
“Forse non dovremmo entrare là dentro e rubare una proprietà dello Stato.”  
Gli altri due lo guardarono inespressivi.  
“Sentite, ho solo voluto esprimere la mia opinione!” Sbottò lui stizzito, facendosi strada tra i due e mettendosi davanti a loro per osservare meglio la situazione che avrebbero dovuto affrontare da lì a poco.  
Un edificio dalle pareti esterne grigie costellato di videocamere di sorveglianza e diverse guardie armate che pattugliavano il perimetro. Che onestamente avevano davvero un’aria da duri.  
“E comunque” aggiunse per chiarire “Volevo dire che forse possiamo trovare delle alternative al furto con scasso, non che mi tiro indietro.”  
Non notò lo sguardo che si lanciarono i suoi due compagni, perché era troppo occupato a pensare che forse due di quei tipi armati fino ai denti poteva gestirli, tre diventava difficile, 4 molto complicato e 5… No no, quella era una pessima idea e basta. “Sam.” Steve richiamò la sua attenzione. “Forse hai frainteso il come recupereremo la tua armatura.”  
Sam era perplesso. E lo era ancora di più quando, un’ora più tardi venivano scortati da un paio di militari e dal capo e sotto segretario in persona , che non la smettevano più di sorridere e prodigarsi, verso l’uscita. Con il Falcon.  
La cosa si era svolta più o meno così: si erano presentati all’entrata, con la richiesta di poter parlare con il direttore. Egli aveva accettato. Steve e Natasha erano lì in quanto rappresentati dell’organizzazzione degli Avengers, e chiedevano, essendo venuti a conoscenza del progetto EXO-7 Falcon, se potevano avere la suddetta armatura per incorporarla nel gruppo delle risorse degli eroi. Presentarono una esplicita richiesta firmata da Nicholas Fury, e una lettera da parte di Tony Stark in cui si diceva molto interessato ad implementare il FALCON, a supportare economicamente le ricerche nel campo della tecnologia che vi stava dietro e si diceva disponibile a future collaborazioni con l’agenzia governativa che l’aveva in custodia eccetera. Il direttore era sembrato molto compiaciuto di tutto ciò, perciò, dopo un po’ di convenevoli e qualche firma (non solo di documenti ufficiali ma di una figurina di Captain America per la figlia del direttore stesso), aveva acconsentito alla “Custodia congiunta da parte dello stato e dello S.H.I.E.L.D., e conseguentemente degli Avengers, della EXO-7 Falcon e della sua tecnologia”.  
E tanti saluti.

“Scusate, ma allora perché abbiamo parcheggiato ad un chilometro dalla base e ci siamo acquattati ad osservarli per più di 20 minuti?!” chiese Sam, quasi urlando.  
“Volevamo avere il quadro della situazione senza dare nell’occhio.” rispose Natasha, tranquilla.  
Sam era senza parole. “Ammettetelo, ammettetelo che tra le vostre intenzione c’era anche la possibilità di entrare e prenderlo con la forza!” disse rasentanto l’isteria. Natasha fece spallucce, nello stesso modo e con la stessa espressione con cui l’aveva fatto a casa sua. Forse era meglio lasciar perdere. Si concentrò definitivamente sull’armatura che lo guardava dal bagagliaio della sua macchina, in attesa. “Dai, provala.” disse in tono comprensivo Steve. Lo sapeva che non vedeva l’ora, si vedeva. Sam non fece complimenti. Mentre la indossava, passò le dita sui graffi e ammaccature, sorridendo sommessamente, come se stesse salutando dei vecchi amici.  
Quando fu pronto, fece cenno agli altri due di allontanarsi. Fece un respiro profondo, espirando con la bocca, e accese il motore dell’armatura, che rilasciò immediatamente uno sbuffo di aria calda. Controllò che tutto fosse a posto, si abbassò gli occhiali prottettivi, e con una spinta si librò in aria. La sensazione lo lasciò elettrizzato: l’aria che gli sferzava sul viso, il rumore di sottofondo dei propulsori alle sue spalle, il peso confortante della struttura d’acciaio, il vedere il paesaggio sotto di lui scorrere veloce e rimpicciolirsi mentre si alzava di quota. Mentre volava nel cielo azzurro, sentiva tutta la storia che aveva vissuto in compagnia di quella armatura, le cose belle e quelle tristi, scorrergli nelle mente e nel cuore; e si sentì a casa.


	4. La Chiamata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte di questo capitolo è stato ispirato [ da questo post](http://cacchieressa.tumblr.com/post/96081899873/bhuckies-emilianadarling-nat-and-steve) su Tumblr. (Ho sempre voluto scriverci qualcosa sin da quando l'ho visto anni fa xD)

La giornata era davvero bellissima, ottima per una passeggiata, un po’ di shopping, un picnic al parco, e minacciare, rapire e interrogare un agente di Livello 7 dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ottimo.   
Dopo aver scelto un palazzo a cui potessero accedere senza dare troppo nell’occhio e dato un’occhiata al tetto e alla zona aerea al di sopra di esso, il terzetto parcheggiò poco distante il luogo dove Sitwell stava pranzando con il Senatore Stern. Natasha rimase indietro mentre stava inserendo un codice per falsificare la provenienza della chiamata del cellulare di Sam per farlo apparire come il numero di Pierce. Arrivati vicino al ristorante, si fermarono ad osservare la zona: Sam adocchiò un tavolino defilato dove appostarsi e aspettare l’uscita del loro obbiettivo.   
“Non abbiamo ancora deciso come fare a costringere Sitwell a seguire le nostre istruzioni. Non credo basterà la mia voce affascinante e il mio carisma a convincerlo.” Disse rivolto a Steve, che invece stava guardando fisso l’entrata del ristornante. Si girò a guardarlo serio, ma non fece in tempo a dire niente che Natasha li interruppe arrivando alle loro spalle. “Pensavo che con questo potremmo avere delle buone possibilità.” I due uomini si voltarono e videro che nel palmo della mano aveva un puntatore laser. Steve si sorrise abbassando lo sguardo, Sam rimase interdetto. “Dove l’hai preso?” chiese. “Da quel venditore ambulante in fondo alla strada. Me lo ha regalato perché sono la cosa più bella che abbia visto in tutta la settimana.” Rispose lei, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Ti capita spesso vero?” “Abbastanza.” minimizzò lei scrollando le spalle .  
“Ok, allora è tutto pronto. Appena Sitwell ha salutato il Senatore, tu lo chiami e gli dai le indicazioni per arrivare alla macchina. Noi ascolteremo la telefonata, e se opporrà resistenza, useremo il laser.” riassunse Steve. “D’accordo.” asserì Sam. “Si va in scena.” Dopo che gli altri due si furono defilati, si sedette ed ordinò un te’ freddo, pensando intanto a cosa dire all’agente. Mentre aspettava andò su Trip Advisor a vedere i dettagli dell’Occidental, il ristorante in cui Sitwell era andato a mangiare. Dopo un po’ finalmente il suo obbiettivo uscì, fece due chiacchere con Stern e poi rimase solo. Era il momento. 

Il telefono squillò. Appena vide il numero, Jasper Sitwell mandò le due guardie che lo accompagnavano a prendere la macchina. Poi rispose. “Sì signore?” “Agente Sitwell, com’era il pranzo? Dicono che i tortini di granchio siano deliziosi.”


	5. Lo Scontro

Dopo aver trovato la porta delle scale che portavano ai piani sottostanti del Triskelion, Sam seguì le indicazioni che Maria gli fornì sulla posizione di Rumlow. Sapeva che era un duro, lo aveva visto in azione quando li avevano catturati, e mentre si appostava per tendergli un agguato, si preparava mentalmente ad una bella scazzottata.  
Appena Rumlaw entrò nella stanza, Sam gli si avventò addosso, colpendolo ripetutamente prima di essere buttato a terra da una testata del nemico, che si prodigò in una serie di vaneggiamenti sull’ordine e il dolore e Hydra e Dio, ne aveva già le palle piene di questo tipo. “Ma chiudi quella bocca.” sputò Sam, sprezzante.  
Seguirono suoni sordi di pugni a calci, il rumore di scrivanie rovesciate e fragore di vetri rotti, mentre fuori infuriava la lotta tra il Soldato d’Inverno e Steve Rogers, e su ai piani più alti il consiglio veniva a conoscenza della doppia faccia del Segretario Pierce.  
I muscoli erano caldi, le nocche facevano male, e il fiato scarseggiava, mentre i due opponenti non risparmiavano neanche un colpo. A in certo punto Sam fu scaraventato contro una scrivania, e rovinò a terra. L’agente saltò su di un tavolo, dominandolo dall’alto. “Non è pane per i tuoi denti.” gli disse sfrontato. Ma dietro di lui, attraverso le enormi finestre, Sam vide profilarsi incredibilmente vicino il grosso numero identificativo scritto sulla fiancata di un helicarrier. Non ci pensò due volte a dare le spalle all’avversario e scappare. Lo sentì urlare “Vaffanculo!” mentre l’enorme struttura volante sfondava senza pietà la facciata del Triskelion. Era probabilmente l’unica cosa su cui sarebbero mai stati d’accordo.


	6. La Decisione

Sam si svegliò dopo una notte di sonno agitato ma profondo. Stette un po’ seduto sul bordo del letto, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, a pensare. Poi si vestì, e fece colazione. Niente corsa quella mattina. Aveva un appuntamento a cui non voleva fare tardi.  
Arrivò al cimitero dove trovò Steve che lo aspettava. Si avviarono in silenzio verso la tomba fittizia di Fury. Una composizione di rose e fiori bianchi era stata deposta sulla terra smossa. L’epitaffio sulla lapide recitava “Il cammino dell'uomo timorato…”, una citazione dal libro di Ezechiele. Trovò il tutto parecchio assurdo.  
Aspettarono che Nick in persona arrivasse. Vestito con tuta e occhiali da sole sembrava davvero una persona qualunque. Disse che sarebbe partito per l’Europa quella sera stessa per dare la caccia ai rimanenti agenti dell’Hydra che non erano stati toccati dalla caduta della sede centrale. Chiese a Steve di unirsi a lui; il Capitano rifiutò asserendo che aveva una cosa da risolvere. “E tu Wilson? Mi serve uno con le tue capacità.” Sam aspettò qualche secondo prima di rispondere, guardando Steve che nel frattempo aveva abbassato lo sguardo, pensieroso. Infine si rivolse a Fury. “Io sono più un soldato che una spia.” disse con sicurezza.  
Al che il Direttore accettò le loro decisioni, e, dopo avergli stretto la mano e aver ribadito che per tutti gli altri lui era morto e sepolto, si allontanò. Li raggiunse Natasha, appena uscita dalla sua udienza col Congresso, venuta anche lei a salutare Steve. Prima di andarsene, però, gli consegnò un fascicolo, e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Dopo che si fu allontanata, Sam si avvicinò all’amico, e, sbirciando la foto del Soldato d’Inverno congelato che era nel risvolto del fascicolo, capì che i suoi sospetti erano fondati: Steve avrebbe cercato il suo amico, anche se non sapeva se suddetto “amico” fosse ancora sano di mente, o vivo, per quel che ne sapevano. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, e disse: “Vuoi dargli la caccia.” Al che Steve gli assicurò che non doveva unirsi a lui.  
Sam guardò fisso davanti a sé. Lo sapeva, si era preparato a questa evenienza. Tutti i suoi ragionamenti che aveva fatto nelle ultime ore si potevano riassumere facilmente in due punti: numero uno, ormai considerava il Capitano Rogers suo amico, e, se già la sua fama e le sue gesta passate non fossero state chiare, lo ammirava e rispettava come pochi dopo aver combattuto al suo fianco. Come poteva, dopo tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi giorni, lasciarlo andare da solo a cercare l’ex Sergente Barnes? Non aveva nessuno di cui fidarsi davvero, e gli altri Avengers non si sarebbero di sicuro uniti a lui nella sua ricerca, avendo altro a cui pensare (vedi Iron Man e Thor, per fare un esempio). Gli era rimasto solo lui. Secondo, e più importante di tutto il resto: lui avrebbe smosso mari e monti se si fosse trovato al posto di Steve, e avesse avuto la possibilità di riavere Riley, a qualunque costo e in qualunque stato? 

“Lo so.” Disse. 

**Sì, senza il minimo dubbio.**

“Quando cominciamo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie infinite per aver letto la mia storia, spero che vi sia piaciuta e che vi siate divertiti! A presto! ^^/"


End file.
